eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Bex Fowler
Rebecca 'Bex' Chloe Fowler (previously Chloe Jackson and Bex Miller) is the daughter of Martin Fowler and Sonia Jackson. She is delivered by Mo Harris on 26 October 2000. Fifteen-year-old Sonia didn't know she was pregnant. Chloe is the result of an under-age fling between Sonia and Martin. She is subsequently given up for adoption to Neil and Sue Miller. The Millers change Chloe's name to Rebecca. Sonia, who is suffering from depression over the guilt of abandoning her daughter, kidnaps Bex. While Sonia barricades herself inside her house, the Millers give Dot Branning fifteen minutes to persuade Sonia to hand Bex over before they phone the police. Dot successfully persuades Sonia to hand Bex over. In 2005, Neil and Sue are killed in a car crash, and Bex moves in with Sue's mother, Margaret Wilson. The news of the crash is read by Sonia in the newspaper. She and Martin, who are now married, grow concerned for their daughter and decide to track Bex down to make sure she is well. Posing as friends of the Millers, Margaret allows the Fowlers into their home and it is only when they admit who they really are that she tells them to get out. Pauline Fowler, Martin's mother, demands to be part of Bex's life, causing upset. Sonia is furious when she discovers Pauline and Martin have been seeing her daughter behind her back. Eventually Sonia gives into her urges and grows closer to Bex too. Margaret decides to make Sonia and Martin Bex's legal guardians in case anything happens to her. Margaret is unaware that Sonia and Martin have separated due to Sonia's lesbian adultery; Sonia persuades Martin to pretend to Margaret that they are still a couple, but when the truth comes out, Margaret is furious and she refuses to give Sonia guardianship of Bex. When Margaret has a fall and dies, Bex is given to Martin and Pauline refuses Sonia access, causing many rows. Sonia and Martin reunite in December 2006. On Christmas Day 2006, Pauline dies when she is about to move to America. Bex had seen Sonia slapping Pauline before her death and believes that Sonia killed Pauline. Sonia tries to hush Bex, but the truth comes out and Sonia is arrested following a row with Martin. After absconding with Bex, Sonia is cleared of Pauline's murder when Joe Macer, Pauline's husband, admits to manslaughter. Sonia leaves Walford with Martin, Sonia and Bex in February 2007. In 2010 she moved back to High Wycombe and is now in secondary school. Bex returned on 15 January 2014, now portrayed by Jasmine Armfield, when Carol Jackson, her grandmother calls to tell Sonia about her breast cancer. Bex Fowler is an intelligent, creative teenager. And like most teenagers, is still confused and trying to figure the world out for herself. Bex was a surprise addition to the Fowler clan, but is now the glue that holds them together. The last thing she wants is to bring any pressure on her fragile family set-up, or rock the boat. She just wants everyone to be happy… Gallery Rebecca Fowler Baby (2000).jpg|Rebecca Fowler Birth (2000) Rebecca Fowler Baby.jpg|Rebecca Fowler played by Alex and Vicky Gonzalez Sonia Kidnapping her Daughter.jpg|Sonia Kidnapping her Daughter Rebecca Fowler (Jade Sharif).jpg|Rebecca Fowler played by Jade Sharif Rebecca Fowler 2.jpg|Rebecca Fowler played by Jasmine Armfield Rebecca Fowler.jpg|Rebecca Fowler A locket given to Sonia with a photo of Rebecca inside (2015).jpg|A locket given to Sonia with a photo of Rebecca inside (2015) Rebecca Fowler's New Look.jpg|Rebecca's new look 17 March 2015 Bex-Fowler.jpg|Bex Fowler Bex Fowler (Jasmine Armfield).jpeg|Bex Fowler played by Jasmine Armfield Bex Fowler's New Look (30 August 2016).jpg|Bex Fowler's New Look (30 August 2016) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Recasted Characters Category:Fowler Family Category:Swann/Miller Family Category:Jackson Family Category:2000 Arrivals Category:Kid Characters